Picture
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: ROMY, AU. One-Shot Song-Fic.


**A/N:**_ I don't get this! The last two of my work that I've posted haven't had ANY reviews..... admittedly, they're not ROMY.... so is that what im doing wrong? Does no-one read anything outside of Romy? I really don't understand.... someone please explain to me? _

Remy Etienne LeBeau opened his eyes slowly, not suprised he'd missed the sunset again. He'd missed the sunset since he'd left Rogue. Well since he'd had to leave. Logan had made sure of that and even one-eye had threatened to kill him if he came back.

The X-Men. Pfft. They were no better than the brotherhood.

As he sat up, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, barely sparing a glance for the lump at the other side of the bed, hidden by the sheets as he pulled on his jeans. He started to hum a tune softly. It felt as though it had been given to him and before he knew it, he was singing softly.

**"living my life in a slow hell**

**different**** girl every night at the hotel**

**I aint seen the sun shine in three damn days."**

He nodded slightly. Well, it was true. He just needed to get it out of his system.

**"Been fuellin up on cocaine and whiskey**

**Wish I had a good girl to miss me.**

**Lord I wonder if ill ever change my ways."**

As he picked up his trench coat, a piece of white paper fell out and onto the floor. After a moments hesitation he bent to pick it up, feeling the texture of the other side of the piece of paper and realising that it wasn't that at all, It was a picture.

Slowly, he turned it over, a small smile forming on his face as he looked at the smiling woman there. His Rogue... No, he'd lost the right to call her that. Sliding the picture back into his pocket, he sighed slightly. He didn't want her to see him like this.

**"I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I cant look at you while Im lying next to her.**

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I cant look at you while Im lying next to her."**

Rogue awoke sharply from the tear-induced sleep. She hadn't realised she'd cried that much, and thankfully, it didn't seem that Pietro had noticed that she had been either. She glanced at the phone, lying on its side at the other side of the room. She'd ripped it out of the wall last night and thrown it. Pietro had known why.... That's why he had been there.... still was. It was his arms draped around her waist now, not Remy's as it once would have been.... and still should have been. Sliding out of Pietro's arms, she ran a hand through her hair, straightening it. She didn't even realise the CD player was on the floor, until she knocked it slightly and that song started playing quietly. She'd always liked it, but now, it hurt her more than it any song ever had before.

**I called you last night in the hotel   
Everyone knows but they wont tell   
But their half hearted smiles tell me   
Somethin' just ain't right **

Rogue nodded and picked up the song as she shut the CD player off again. It was hitting a nerve, and despite it, she kept singing it. She had to. Maybe it would help her release all this emotion. Maybe she wouldn't have to fall asleep crying that night, over the loss of the man she loved.**  
"I been waitin' on you for a long time   
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine   
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights"**   
Rogue paused, looking at Pietro. The girls at school were right. He did look cute when he was sleeping.... not that she'd ever admit it. Everything always ended badly. She gets touch.... Remy leaves two weeks after that. How could he? He got what he wanted and left.... a different girl every night according to rumour. Sometimes more than one.... but still.... 

Her eyes fell on the picture of the two of them. The only surviving one from her madness the night before. Shaking her head, she turned it face-down.

**"I put your picture away   
I wonder where you been   
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him   
I put your picture away   
I wonder where you been   
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**

**I saw you yesterday with an old friend"  
**Rogue paused. Everything in this song was so true. He'd been with Kitty last night. As per usual, he had girls hanging off him, one of them just happening to be her old room-mate. Typical. Plus, they were both drinking. She didn't want to think about where that might have ended up. Kitty had always had a soft-spot for the Cajun, not that she blamed her.  
  


**"It was the same ole same "how have you been" "**   
Remy sighed as he vaguely remembered meeting Rogue in the bar last-night. Come to think of it.... He remembered who the person in his bed was, and he winced. Surely he had been too drunk to do anything last ni.... No.... There were some fuzzy memories of last night, and it definitely happened. He sank down on a park bench, not too far from the hotel, head in hands as he thought over it. Oh god.... Poor Kitty.... She deserved better than this, really.... But she was an old friend, and she'd been really upset and.... It still gave him no right to have taken advantage of her like that. She was his FRIEND.

  
**"Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey"   
**Both Remy and Rogue glanced at the grey sky, not unusual at this time of year, but it seemed fitting to them both.  

**"You reminded me of brighter days"**

 Remy smiled, remembering the picnics on the beach, and in the park, just the two of them, Rogue having to wear a ridiculous amount of clothes under the summer sun. Just a smile from her, meant for him, now, would brighten up his day.  
  


**"I hoped you were comin' home to stay   
I was headed to church"**

Rogue looked up from outside their home.... HER home.... as someone who looked like Remy passed. She couldn't help it, she was forever hopeful that he might actually come back to her. Betsy had told her that he was thinking about her, even if he wasn't doing anything about it.   
  


**"I was off to drink you away"  
**Yeah, all his problems revolved around drinking. Always had done, always would do.****

**"I thought about you for a long time   
Can't seem to get you off my mind **

**I can't understand why we're living life this way"**

She didn't think she ever would get Remy off her mind. He was her true love.... at least, she'd thought so. **  
 **

**"I found your picture today   
I swear I'll change my ways   
I just called to say I want you to come back home   
**Rogue picked up her cell and dialled the hotel's number, surprised to hear that 'Mr LeBeau' had gone out for the day. Did she want to leave a message? She hesitated. If she left a message, he'd know she called..... He'd know she cared, and then he'd have something to laugh about. 

**"I found your picture today   
I swear I'll change my ways"**

He was still singing softly to himself. It was right though. If Rogue asked him to come back.... He would. If she asked him to stop smoking, and stop with the women, and the alcohol, and even the thieving.... He'd stop for her. Just to have her back. It wasn't ever going to happen though, was it?

**"I just called to say I want you to come back home"  
**As the words were running through her head, Rogue nodded, despite the fact that the receptionist couldn't see. 

"Please could you inform him that Rogue called, and tell him.... 

**I just called to say, I love you come back home"**


End file.
